1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holders. More specifically, the invention is a five gallon bucket holder platform for mixing a variety of compounds or paint mixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mixing devices of various sorts have been devised for supporting cups, bowls and other containers such as drink cups, etc. Conventional support devices or platforms for mixed drinks or the like are described in the U.S. patents issued to Cook U.S. Pat. No. (2,897,974), Borah U.S. Pat. No. (2,963,256) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,075). U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,617 issued to Morris discloses a mixing bowl supporting assembly. The primary emphasis of these article retainers is the particular shape and contour of the holder for retaining various shaped cups, containers, etc.
More complex mixing devices have the problems of using special spring loaded fixtures or lift mechanisms and motor driven mixing rods which often requires replacement or costly repairs. This particular features also require being mounted to the platform frame via mechanically fastened retainer plates or the like for respectively mixing and securing containers to the platform. U.S. Pat. No. 1,846,405 issued to Stroud discloses a drink mixer of this kind which automatically and forcibly raises/lowers a drink container while the same is being mixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,026 issued to Rohmer discloses a mixing grinding apparatus comprising a bucket like container having a centrally positioned, elongate, spindle-rod extending from the container base axially into the container cavity, and having a cutting blade affixed to an elongated tubular shaft. A top retainer plate rests within a top portion of the bucket via a first and second hook member secured at first and second peripheral edge portions of the plate for attachment to the rim of the bucket are opposing ends. Each hook is secured by a respective clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,238 issued to Smith discloses a container enclosure having a plurality of U-shaped stacking lugs which mating attached to a bottom rim with conformation to provide a stackable container or bucket package without twisting. A similar container or pail is described in the U.S. patent issued to Blancher et al. U.S. Pat. No. (5,150,804) which is rotationally resistant and contains cementations or viscous material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,208 issued to Kenard, Jr. discloses a support for a mixer bucket which includes a raised platform having a recess shape to accommodate the base of a mixer bucket to prevent twisting. The platform is shaped having a rectangular first end and a circular opposing and tapered second end. The circular portion tapers or narrows in width and has a recess for accommodating the base of a bucket. A series of support ridges extend radially from the base of the platform to provide structural reinforcement to the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,830 issued to Costanzo discloses a rotating mixer tray for mixing drinks. The tray utilizes a tumbler-type container attached to a base and a rotatable whisk. The whisk is turned by rotatable gears, one of which is attached to a motor and one of which is attached to the base of the container. When the whisk rotates, its speed and shape create a tornado or whirlpool-like effect form mixing. The motor for the whisk is house within a rectangular motor housing unit which fits into the tray for serving.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,954 discloses a mud mixing apparatus which mixes powdered or premixed drywall joint compound and water to form a slurry for subsequent pumping. The container with slurry includes a portable rolling platform or dolly and pump system that rests within the container. On the upper lip portion of the container rests a mixing driver assembly for engaging the mixing elements as the driver rotates.
Canadian Patent No. 1,313,769 granted to Kleiner discloses a combination cup and plate holder in which a user can carry simultaneously with a single hand. The cup and plate holder comprises a flat, tongue-shaped platform to support a plate and a cylindrical retaining collar in which to receive a cup or glass. The platform is connected to a rotatable support block, so that the platform is rotatable therewith.
The following U.S. Design patents issued to Locoste (Des. Pat. No. 212,413), Levine (Des. Pat. No. 328,375), Hanson (Des. Pat. No. 351,787), Morris, Sr. (Des. Pat. No. 351,792) and Haines (Des. Pat. No. 362,180) disclose ornamental features of various buckets and bucket platforms, respectively considered to be of general relevance to the five gallon bucket holder and platform as herein described.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a five gallon bucket holder and platform for mixing various compounds and/or paint mixtures solving the aforementioned problems without the requirement of special moveable parts or mechanisms is desired.
The five gallon bucket holder/platform for mixing a variety of compounds and/or painting mixtures is a substantially rectangular box structure having a top, a bottom and four sides made perpendicular to the bottom and top surfaces. The top surface portion has disposed therein a substantially central circular aperture for frictionally retaining a bucket containing material to be mixed therein. In operation the user mounts the platform and inserts a bucket with mixing material within the aperture for subsequent manual or motor-tool driven mixing. The bucket holder platform is preferably 21 inches long by 16 inches wide and 4.5 inches high. Each of the two ends of the top surface portion extend 2 inches towards the middle, at which point the top descends toward the bottom along a diagonal or 45 degrees at which point the holder""s height is about 2.5 inches. The circular aperture in the top is preferably 10 and ⅝ inches in diameter.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a five gallon bucket holder and platform for mixing a variety of mixing elements.
It is another object of the invention to provide a five gallon bucket holder and platform which light-weight.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a five gallon bucket holder and platform which structurally rigid and impervious to cyclical material fatigue.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a five gallon bucket holder and platform which made via an injection molded process.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.